


i've got a list of names and yours is in red

by amosanguis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Jacob Dies, Revenge, Vengeful Evie Frye, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Jacob burns—





	i've got a list of names and yours is in red

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift because this drabble has been languishing in my drafts for almost a year now without a title and then this song happened.

Jacob burns—

 

The theater burns, and Evie Frye makes sure that all of London feels her wrath.  She writes Jacob’s name with Templar blood all over London.  Letting all know her grief through the bodies she leaves behind – broken, mutilated, brutalized bodies that fester and rot in the gutter.

 

Jacob burns and his sister—

 

The cops try – but they’re no match for an Assassin on the best of days.  They’re no match for an Assassin consumed so with her grief.  And when too many of them get in her way, she burns them, too.

 

Jacob burns and his sister screams.


End file.
